Umed Mullens black metal
by XaviarBlader
Summary: Ive put in a story from this show that use to come on from this game hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue: How earth got in this mess**

Years after the Annihilation of evil man, humanity has finally rebuilt itself the once ruined

cities stand tall the wasted land rebuilt and regrew and so much changed no government no rulers just people in the mist of all this humanity grew in peace all weapons lie in ruin all across the world. But now humanities strength is now tested for the coming of the new life forms and what they bring… THE **DEMONS**…

**Part one matchines, humans, and Blade masters**

"Do you think we will win?" a soldier asked as he stood tall and looked at the opposing side.

"Of course" another replied next to him he looked up at the tall iron fist war machine "we are the soldiers of enterprize we won against the demons we will win against them."

The opposing soldiers crouched down with their guns in a defencive position.

"I guess we are attacking."the soldier said as he pulled out his sword and put it next to his gun.

"FIRE!" someone in the front yelled.

The soldiers of Enterprize and Midevile cleared the way as their tanks rolled to the front and unleashed their firepower on the opposing forces.

"CHARGE!"

All both humans and machines charged to end their war with the great fired and watched as many of their enemies fell but could not kill enough until Enterprise and Midevile soldiers were in reach.

Delforth army broke in half one the was fighting hand to hand the other that had the artillery.

The Midevile and Enterprize soldiers realized they had been trapped and unleashed their greatest weapons the Bladers.

"We are getting destroyed out here send out some help." a Enterprize soldier requested.

"We are on our way." A Blader answered. "thats our Q"

"Roger!" another said

They jumped up from their positions and shot through the air like rockets!

**Info**: The delforth began when first got back to technology they were the first war based city. Midevile tried to shut them down because of the fear of them become unstable. Delforth fought back an provoked the Midland. They are strong fighters and use many war strategies their main weapon is leopard an energy based machine gun with an attached heavy sword. The wear heavy armor and all carry packs with an explosive kamikaze surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Umed Mullen: Black Metal

"Hurry!" The Enterprize soldier yelled as he saw delforth tanks rolling in.

"Mobilize the artillery!" he yelled

Midevile and Enterprize's tanks began to roll to the front lines.

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

Delforth's tanks fired.

The Midland's force of Enterprize and Midevile fired back but not in time.

Many soldiers of the Midland force were blown to bits in almost an instant.

Delforth soldiers charged in to finish them.

_SHING!_

In a long flash of light a delforth tank was cut clean in half the two pieces slid apart to the ground.

_SHING!_

A second bolt of light went through the delforth soldiers and a split second later they fell to pieces.

"The Bladers are here!" the soldiers cheered.

At that moment one of the three Bladers shot down and created a powerful explosion that shook the earth while sending delforth soldiers flying and reducing their tanks to scrap metal.

**INFORMATION:** The Bladers and Blade Masters appeared when the demons were on the brink of killing humanity. Armed with swords infused with a crystal they can do things man could only dream of. They are the guardians of humanity… most of them.

The Blader got up he was wearing Enterprize armor it was a blue and black chestplate with orange shoulder was yellow armor on his arms and legs with orange joint pads with colorful straps attached to his belt like a spartan.

Blinding streaks of light continued to fly as the Bladers mowed the delforth down like grass.

Enterprize and Midevile soldiers charged into the fight.

"Send in the machines."

The machines eye's began to glow the walked on their tall legs with their miniguns and hoods full of gadgets.

"Go fight for us may this be the war to end all wars."

**INFORMATION: **The machines were the new breakthrough in the age of technical peace they were use as tools and a way of life for many "Cities of Technology" the first war machines a.k.a the "Iron Fist" were developed when delforth took Minavira by surprise and conquered it. The Fabrication Machine the builder of all the machines was the first to have a human brain by accident but this accident will turn into a nightmare.

Hope you enjoyed

Please comment and leave a rating on this scale

1) Hate it 2)don't like it 3)pretty bad 4) kinda bad 5)okay 6)pretty good 7)good

8)very good 9) excellent 10) OUTSTANDING


	3. Chapter 3

Umed Mullen: Black Metal

The machines charged into battle and so did the Midland forces.

"Lets go!" a Midevile soldier yelled as he pointed his rightful.

Everyone fired including the machines.

A swarm of firepower overcame delforth destroying their men.

Delforth kept firing and coming closer and closer.

Finally delforth broke their ranks to reveal their powerful cannons.

Blam!

"Block!" cried the enterprise officer.

Boom!

The cannonfire crippled the Midland forces.

The machines made contact with the the delforth army using their miniguns to annihilate anything in their path tearing apart tanks and mutilating their men.

The quickly took out delforth until the last of their soldiers retreated back to the land of the demons.

After seeing their victory over delforth the Midland soldiers withdrew their weapons.

"We won!" called in an officer to Midevile city.

"Thats good to hear!"said Midevile leader Kenteth Blader. "Come to home base so we can celebrate. Humanity shall have peace once more."

"Sir, the machines are returning."

"Good load them up and go." Kenteth comanded

"Somethings wrong, shouldn't they have their weapons deactivated?" the soldier continued.

The machines were walking ready for a fight … this time the MIDLAND.

Hope you enjoyed

Please comment and leave a rating on this scale

1) Hate it 2)don't like it 3)pretty bad 4) kinda bad 5)okay 6)pretty good 7)good

8)very good 9) excellent 10) OUTSTANDING


	4. Chapter 4

Umed Mullen: Black Metal P4

Vrrrr!

"You know." said a man in armor "when I joined the Midevile army I never though I would end up in a war against the machines."

"Yes one minute you're out there fighting the next you're gone." The man next to him explained.

"Don't worry ill protect you." Promised a voice from across the airship.

They looked over and saw a soldier in different armor holding a sword with a crystal in it.

"I'll protect you with this." he said pointing to it.

"Preparing to launch." the speaker overhead announced.

"Who are you?" asked the second soldier.

"Xavair." the guy responded.

The platform beneath them began to separate as they jumped off the airship.

More soldiers came down from other airships in a rain of man.

They saw their target in an army of machines.

"Release wings!" Xavair yelled.

All soldiers in the air released steel wings with cloth folding and shot forward with the wind.

Wang!

The machines saw them and fired upwards with their guns taking wingmen out by the dozen.

The wingmen pulled out machine guns on their wings and fired back.

The teams moved down lower, wingmen constantly dodging and firing.

Xavair watched as his men went down in fire and blood.

Xavair found his target a massive machine over 300 feet tall!

"No way that is very bad." he gasped

Xavair flew down to it and pulled out his sword.

"Prepare to die!" he yelled.

Shing!

A boy woke up in his bedroom.

"What happened?" he said "wait im still here, im suppose to be at war was it a dream?"

The boy looked at his PJ's hands and feet.

"Calmark what have you done to me?" he cried

"Xavair!" A man walked up to his bedroom door he was wearing a long cloak with armor underneath and a steel band on his head."What are you yelling about?"

"Nothing sir."Xavair got up and said.

"You know you can call me uncle Kenteth."The man said "get dressed breakfast is ready."

Midevile: Home to the soldiers of the Midland protected by the most powerful wall (besides Leatherhead) it is the closest to Minavera and next to the Secret Forest. It is one of the largest cities and led by Kenteth Blader one of the high counsle members.

Please comment and leave a rating on this scale

1) Hate it 2)don't like it 3)pretty bad 4) kinda bad 5)okay 6)pretty good 7)good

8)very good 9) excellent 10) OUTSTANDING


	5. Chapter 5

Umed Mullen: Black Metal

P:4

From the soldiers view:

The Machines began to move past the armies of armies of the Midland. The tall Ironfists fired rapidly makeing swiss cheese out of their enemies before they had a chance to react as bullets poured from their miniguns.

The Midland soldiers cheered as the machines cleared out the field in front of them sending the remaining Delforth troops running back to the land of the demonds.

"I knew we would win." cheered a soldier,

"Dont mess with the Midland." called out another'"we are the top survivors!"

A loud mechanical sound filled the air as they saw the machines turning around.

The machines continued to charge at them showing no sign of stopping.

Many soldiers got worried when they saw the machines weapons were still drawn.

"I dont like this, William." a soldier said worried

"Me neither,"William replied stepping back "we need to leave."

Fear broke out on every face as the machines opened fire.

Hope you enjoyed

Please comment and leave a rating on the scale

1) Hate it 2)don't like it 3)pretty bad 4) kinda bad 5)okay 6)pretty good 7)good

8)very good 9) excellent 10) OUTSTANDING


	6. Chapter 6

Umed Mullen: Black Metal P6

Xavair sat up to the table with his Uncle Kenteth.

"So," Kenteth said "you have any strange dreams lately."

"Nah." Xavair said staring at the table full of eggs, bacon, and bread.

"Thats odd you usually tell me all about your dreams," Kenteth replied eating a bagel " with such vivid detail too."

"I just can't remember," Xavair said staring at his plate.

"Maybe If you eat something you'll remember." Kenteth suggested.

"No thanks Im not hungry," Xavair said " so whats going on in the war."

"Dont worry about that," assured Kenteth " Im sure things are fine."

"No they are NOT!" Xavair stood up from his seat, "You never tell me anything you always hide it from me saying i'm too young, they could be breaking through our defences right now and you tell me its okay! I want to know whats going on RIGHT NOW!"

Kenteth looked at his four-and-a-half year old nephew he had expected mature words but not this. "Xavair Sabre! It is not your business to know what goes outside these walls and I better not ever catch you outside these walls EVER!"

Xavair sat back down in his seat and lowered his head he placed his hands on the then muttered, "Evidently your not doing a good job."

"What was that?" Kenteth asked.

"Nothing," Xavair put on his best smile, "Can I get my sword so I can practice, please?"

"Yes, I was expecting more company," Kenteth looked at the empty seats around the table, "but I guess you can go practice but eat something first."

Xavair grabbed a muffin and shoved in his mouth as he ran out.

"You better swallow that!" Kenteh yelled out the door. " That kid is something else."

Hope you enjoyed

Please comment and leave a rating on the scale

1) Hate it 2)don't like it 3)pretty bad 4) kinda bad 5)okay 6)pretty good 7)good

8)very good 9) excellent 10) OUTSTANDING


	7. Chapter 7

Umed Mullen: Black Metal P7

At the battle sight the ground was littered with the bodies of the dead while the machines advanced into the Midland.

Ahead of the machines was William and a group of the Midland army survivors running for their lives.

"Keep running!" Ordered an army officer in a hovercraft vehicle. "We are almost to the gate."

"Easy for you to say," said William "You can fly in that thing not down here working your butt off like the rest of us."

"Well this thing can't fit all of you," explained the officer, " and I cant leave you see my predicament."

"We'd see it better if you got your ass down here and worked." shouted a soldier and the whole platoon laughed and snickered.

"You know what we just need a good tune to keep us moving..." Commented the officer. " I love marching so do you…"

"I love marching so do you…" The group repeated back except William.

"Dang." William muttered "we got annihilated out there by our own creations."

"Your damn tootin, that artificial intelligence tough," replied the soldier next to him, " we need to shut down those machines and fast."

"Wait, who are YOU?" William asked

"Joe Ben," Joe responded back, "but you can just call me Joben."

"Well your right… Joben." William agreed, "First we got to finish off those hellspawn rustbuckets, then head to the factories and clean them out too."

"... and make our nation so proud and true." the rest of soldiers finished chanting.

"I see the Midland walls!" yelled out the officer almost like a cheer he then picked up his radio and announce, "Fortress one this is the Midland forces."

"This is Handlecraft City, Fortress one speaking." The speaker spoke back. "what is your status."

"Not good we escaped the machines on foot and i'm more than sure that that hey are right on our tail." The officer radioed back.

"Okay, we will quickly open the gates for your men but hu-"the signal was cut of by a large mechanical moaning.

The officer, William, Joben, and the rest of the group turned to see the machines running right behind them.

Hope you enjoyed

Please comment and leave a rating on the scale

1) Hate it 2)don't like it 3)pretty bad 4) kinda bad 5)okay 6)pretty good 7)good

8)very good 9) excellent 10) OUTSTANDING


	8. Chapter 8

Umed Mullen: Black Metal P8

If you are just starting to read this i recommend going back and seeing the rest so you are not confused.

"Hurry!" the officer yelled driving to the gates.

An iron fist machine was right behind them running on its two fifty foot long legs, gaining 75 feet per step.

"The gates are opening!" Joben pointed at the Fortress one entrance.

"Yes," said the soldier next to him, "we could actually make-"

Joben looked in horror as the man next to him got crushed by the flat foot of the machine above.

"You fiend!" Joben yelled firing his heavy Enterprize Machine Gun up at its head, he kept firing at 50 bullets per second but the bullets only seemed to scratch it up.

"Let me try." William said catching up with Joben, he pulled out his Medieval Charged Rightful and aimed it at the back of the machine as it ran off, he, then fired a supercharged bullet that left a burnt dent in the back of its head.

"Thats it get em!" someone in the back shouted and firepower from everyone began to hit the back of the machine covering it with dents, burns and holes.

"Its going for the gate." the officer warned firing his heavy guns on his hovercraft.

And just as he said that a howitzer from the Fortress hit the machine on the side of the head taking out its legs.

The machine fell over as Fortress one cannons and the soldiers fired taking it out in an explosion that sent scrap metal flying.

William and Joben ducked, leaped, and dodged the shiny bulletlike particles coming their way while keeping their pace around the smoking remains of their fallen foe.

Tons of Iron Fists Machines were still on their way, just barely reaching them as they made it to the front of the gate.

"Get in hurry!" commanded the officer as the gates closed around them.

Just as the gate closed an Iron Fist machine leaped in and instantly began firing at everyone.

"Kill it!" yelled the Fortress one defenders carrying assault rightfuls.

From the cover of broken tanks and cars a blaze of firepower shot up at the machine covering it in bullet dents and streaks.

The Iron Fist machine used its minigun to tear apart cars, strip tanks, and mutilate men to death until the Defenders' firepower was little to none in less than a min.

The machine then turned around and shot the men on the walls turrets killing them and damaging the turrets.

William and Joeben barely managed to escape but were hiding behind the ruins of what use to be a building long ago. The officer on the other hand was flying up towards the machine firing his mounted dual heavy guns.

"Is that the best you got?!" he yelled flying around the machine.

The Machine let out a steam sound and opened and open up at the top of its head. Twenty thin rope like tentacles came out and wrapped themselves around the hovercraft crushing it like a bug.

"oh god!" gasped the officer.

A tentacle grabbed him out of the vehicle and snapped him clean in half.

Hope you enjoyed

Please comment and leave a rating on the scale

1) Hate it 2)don't like it 3)pretty bad 4) kinda bad 5)okay 6)pretty good 7)good

8)very good 9) excellent 10) OUTSTANDING


	9. Chapter 9

Umed Mullen: Black Metal P9

If you are new to the story you might want to read the one before to understand better.

Kenteth Drove down to the front of the city where a transport to Leatherhead awaited.

" Hello Kenteth." The transporter Greeted.

"Hello Martain." Kenteth greeted back.

"How are you ." Martain continued as Kenteth opened the sliding door.

"Good, good, hows the job going, hows your wife?" Kenteth asked.

"Shes been good I stayed out a little last night missed our dinner but she forgave me." Martain replied as he started the vehicle. "Hows Xavair?"

"Hes been really strange this morning," Kenteth awnsered, "He didn't tell me about his dreams like he normally does, nor did he eat much, and had a little bit of an attitude he wasn't as playful happy or cheerful like he normally is.

"Well thats maybe he's concerned about the war." Martain said as he thrusted the right joystick forward and the vehicle lifted off into the sky.

It soared above the Medieval Air and Sea Docks, looking down you could see the base with airships and seaships with the city behind with the towering buildings that seemed to reach almost up them.

"No in fact he confronted me about not doing my job like he knew what was out there," Kenteth confessed worried, "This is the same stuff that killed Andra, thats why I need to protect him."

"Well hes going to observe the world around him at some point you can't always hide it from him." explained Martain as they above the great blue sea.

"I guess your right but he is still not allowed out out of the walls." Kenteth stated.

Martain moved the left joystick right and pulled the right joystick hovercraft veical made a dowards right to the sea and stopped a few feet away from the water.

"Its a beautiful day to be out on the water." Kenteh Marveled.

Martain let down the dome roof of the hovercar so Kenteth could hear the waves and have a taste of the fresh salt sea air.

"This is vehicle 1876 with L.T. Commander Kenteth Blader." Martain spoke into his radio.

"Welcome L.T. Commander Blader the council meeting is in ten mins." The radio speaker reponded back.

"Rodger!" Martain said as he press his foot on the 'fast' pettle and speed off.

Hope you enjoyed

Please comment and leave a rating on the scale

1) Hate it 2)don't like it 3)pretty bad 4) kinda bad 5)okay 6)pretty good 7)good

8)very good 9) excellent 10) OUTSTANDING


End file.
